The present embodiments relate to a modular assistance system for one or more persons within a household.
Conventionally, elderly persons are cared for in their dwellings by health visitor services. A care attendant comes daily or a number of times a day to the dwelling of the person to be cared for and helps with the daily care (e.g., to provide basic requirements). However, a disadvantage of conventional health visitor services is that the care attendants may only have a relatively short amount of time for caring for the respectively affected person. Sufficient care of the affected person in the time intervals between the visits by the care attendant may not be ensured. If a person to be cared for has a need or a functional requirement, the person, in many cases, waits for the next arrival of the care attendant until the person is cared for.
Conventionally, a person to be cared for has a number of different needs or different requirements of functions (e.g., the supply of drinks and food), the operation of technical household and entertainment appliances (e.g., television or radio), and the operation of further appliances within the dwelling (e.g., illumination and the like).